El progreso
by Kairi Hiwatari Kon
Summary: AU. Ray es un gran cantante, y canta canciones a la paz... mal Summary, la pareja es KaixRay, espero que les guste.


Autor: Kairi Hiwatari Kon

Advertencia: Shonen ai

Pareja: KaixRay

Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Auki Takao, las cancion tampoco me pertenecen.

Sin mas interrupciones los dejo con el fic

"EL PROGRESO"

Un día Ray se encontraba en su habitación pensando en como iría su nueva canción (después de todo el era un gran cantante, el cantaba canciones a la paz, y era visto en el mundo como el máximo símbolo de paz) el chico chino estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no noto que alguien entro en su habitación, el chico que entro a la habitación se acerco al neko, pero al ver que este no le prestaba atención encendió el televisor, logrando con esto asustar al neko.

Ray: Kai que crees que haces-dijo sorprendido y mirando a Kai

Kai: solo quería llamar tu atención, dime en que piensas-abrazando al neko por la cintura

Ray: estaba pensando en mi nueva canción, quiero que esta canción les llegue al corazón-dijo mientras veía el televisor y en este estaban noticias de guerra, le cambio a otro canal y en ese estaba pasando la matanza de ballenas- Yo quisiera ser civilizado como los animales-dijo con voz triste

Kai: a que te refieres con "ser civilizado como los animales"-lo miro confundido

Ray: a que los animales, solo matan por comida, no por poder, por dinero, los animales no hacen guerras entupidas, los humanos decimos ser civilizados, pero en realidad destrozamos todo lo que tocamos-con tristeza en la voz- por eso digo que quisiera ser civilizado como los animales-mirando a Kai- creo que ese seria un buen titulo para una canción tu que opinas mi amor-

Kai: creo que seria, una gran canción-besando a su neko tiernamente- puedo ayudarte si quieres- dijo después del beso

Ray: gracias, necesitare mucho tu ayuda-sonriéndole-

Kai: creo que es hora de que veas que yo también me preocupo por lo que pasa en nuestro mundo-dijo separándose y buscando algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón-toma- entregándole un pedazo de papel- espero que te guste, claro que tú la cantaras mejor que nadie

Ray comenzó a leer lo que estaba escrito en el papel que le había entregado Kai, y como iba leyendo su rostro se iba iluminando, cuando termino de leer miro a kai con una gran sonrisa y le dijo.

Ray: esta muy hermosa esta canción, gracias Kai-abrazándolo-

Kai: aun no tiene titulo, pensé que te agradaría ponerle uno-sonriendo-

Ray: que se llame "solo le pido a dios"-mirando a Kai-

Kai: me agrada mucho ese titulo para esa canción- mostrando una sonrisa- me encantaría escucharte cantar esa canción-con voz suave

Ray: esta bien, la cantare para ti-sonriendo y aclarándose la voz- espero que te guste como la canto-mirándolo a los ojos-

Kai: yo se que si me gustara, no te preocupes-sonriendo-

Ray se paro en el centro de la habitación y comenzó a entonar la canción que Kai había escrito para el.

Ray:

Solo le pido a Dios

Que la guerra no me sea indiferente

Es un monstruo grande y pisa fuerte

Toda la pobre inocencia de la gente.

Solo le pido a Dios

Que el dolor no me sea indiferente

Que la reseca muerte no me encuentre

Vacío y solo sin haber hecho lo suficiente.

Solo le pido a Dios

Que lo injusto no me sea indiferente

Que no me abofeteen la otra mejilla

Después que una garra me arañó esta suerte

Solo le pido a Dios

Que lo injusto no me sea indiferente

Si un traidor puede más que unos cuantos

Que esos cuantos no lo olviden fácilmente.

Solo le pido a Dios

Que el futuro no me sea indiferente

Desahuciado está el que tiene que marchar

A vivir una cultura diferente.

Solo le pido a Dios

Que la guerra no me sea indiferente

Es un monstruo grande y pisa fuerte

Toda la pobre inocencia de la gente.

Al terminar de cantar, hizo una reverencia ante Kai, y le hablo.

Ray: te gusto como la cante?-mirándolo a los ojos-

Kai: pues….-dejando que la curiosidad se apoderara de su neko-no me gusto-mirando el rostro de tristeza que ponía su neko- no me gusto, me encanto Ray, tu siempre logras que las canciones te lleguen mas que al corazón, sino que logras que te lleguen al alma-sonriéndole

Ray: muchas gracias Kai,-mirándolo a los ojos- gracias por apoyarme en todo lo que hago, muchas gracias

Kai: no, gracias a ti, tu me haz ayudado mucho, me ayudaste a cambiar y a perdonar-abrazando a su neko-gracias

Ray: sabes una cosa Kai?-suspirando-

Kai: que mi koneko-

Ray: te amo-

Kai: y yo a ti-sonriéndole- eres lo mas hermoso que me haya pasado en la vida, no se como pude vivir tanto tiempo sin conocerte

Ray: es lo mismo que yo me pregunto, no se que haría sin ti, pero, no me gustaría averiguarlo-abrazándolo-

Kai: creo que ya es hora de ir a la disquera, recuerda que hoy tienes una sesión de fotografía, y también tienes un concierto en la noche-mirando a su koneko-

Ray: es cierto, vamos-tomando a Kai de la mano

Ambos chicos caminaban por la tranquila ciudad de Tokio, Ray llevaba siempre una sonrisa, el iba vestido con un traje chino, todo blanco con algunos detalles en negro, mientras que Kai, vestía un traje negro con algunos detalles blancos, (NA: disculpen mi poca imaginación para los vestuarios u.u) los chicos caminaron hasta llegar a la disquera, en donde ya los estaban esperando para iniciar la sesión de fotografía, los fotógrafos le pidieron al neko que se colocara en el centro de la habitación y pues que posara para las cámaras, el neko con gusto lo hizo, y así se paso gran parte de esa tarde, terminaron cerca de las 6:30 de la tarde, Kai y ray salieron de esa habitación para dirigirse al camerino de Ray, en el cual se cambiarían para el concierto de esa noche.

Ray: oye Kaito-chan?-pregunto el neko con una sonrisa-

Kai: que pasa mi koneko-

Ray: pásame un pedazo de papel y una pluma, ya se me ocurrió como escribir la canción que te estaba diciendo en la casa-sonriéndole-

Kai: toma-dijo entregándole lo que le había pedido-

Ray: muchas gracias-tomando el papel y la pluma

El neko comenzó a escribir la canción y kai al leer lo que iba escribiendo, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de algunas lágrimas, que no pasaron desapercibidas para el neko, que inmediatamente dejo de escribir y le pregunto que le sucedía.

Ray: que te ocurre mi amor-pregunto con algo de preocupación

Kai: es solo que, tu canción dice muchas cosas, ciertas, y pues no pude evitar ponerme nostálgico (NA: quien diría que Kai Hiwatari se pusiera nostálgico)

Ray: espero que te guste-dijo el neko comenzando a escribir otra vez, así estuvo por una media hora, hasta la termino-Kaito, ya debemos irnos, o de lo contrario llegaremos tarde a mi concierto, y créeme que no quiero perder el dinero que será donado para los niños de África

Kai: tienes mucha razón mi vida-dijo tomándolo de la mano y saliendo del camerino del neko-

Ambos chicos fueron llevados al lugar en el que se realizaría el concierto, cuando llegaron vieron que estaba repleto de fans, cuando el neko subió al escenario les pidió a todos que guardaran silencio y comenzó ha hablar.

Ray: hola, me alegra verlos a todos aquí, sabia que ustedes no me decepcionarían y que juntos les daremos la ayuda que necesitan esos niños en África, gracias, por estar aquí-al momento de decir eso todos los presentes incluyendo a Kai, le aplaudieron- nuevamente les agradezco su presencia, bien, que les parece si empezamos con la canción "compare"

Ray comenzó a cantar mientras que el publico también cantaba con el.

Ray:

Con una sonrisa puedo comprar  
todas esas cosas que no se venden  
con una sonrisa compro la libertad  
del que marcha solo por el camino.

Con una sonrisa puedo comprar  
la mirada dura de mi enemigo  
con una sonrisa compro el dolor de aquel  
que dejó en la tierra su corazón.

Y compraré, compraré  
el llanto de los niños compraré, compraré  
el hambre del mendigo que ignoré.  
Y compraré, compraré  
aquellos pies descalzos que pisé, compraré  
con solo una sonrisa compraré.

Con una sonrisa puedo comprar  
la mirada triste del que se marcha  
y el futuro incierto de aquel que se quedó  
solo con la noche y con la mañana.

Con una sonrisa puedo comprar  
todas esas cosas que no se venden  
con una sonrisa compro la soledad  
del que vive preso por el dolor.

Al terminar la canción todos estaban muy sonrientes, pues esa era una de sus canciones favoritas, todos esperaban la siguiente canción, así que Ray no los hizo esperar.

Ray: me alegra que les haya gustado, bien ahora les cantare una canción nueva, esta canción significa mucho para mi, la escribió mi amado kai Hiwatari, si el mismo Kai que es el mejor Tennista del país, espero que a ustedes les guste tanto como a mi, la canción se llama "solo le pido a Dios"-dijo mientras respiraba profundamente y cerraba los ojos para comenzar a cantar.

Ray:

Solo le pido a Dios

Que la guerra no me sea indiferente

Es un monstruo grande y pisa fuerte

Toda la pobre inocencia de la gente.

Solo le pido a Dios

Que el dolor no me sea indiferente

Que la reseca muerte no me encuentre

Vacío y solo sin haber hecho lo suficiente.

Solo le pido a Dios

Que lo injusto no me sea indiferente

Que no me abofeteen la otra mejilla

Después que una garra me arañó esta suerte

Solo le pido a Dios

Que lo injusto no me sea indiferente

Si un traidor puede más que unos cuantos

Que esos cuantos no lo olviden fácilmente.

Solo le pido a Dios

Que el futuro no me sea indiferente

Desahuciado está el que tiene que marchar

A vivir una cultura diferente.

Solo le pido a Dios

Que la guerra no me sea indiferente

Es un monstruo grande y pisa fuerte

Toda la pobre inocencia de la gente.

Cuando abrió los ojos pudo notar que la mayoría de sus seguidores se encontraban llorando por aquella hermosa canción, el concierto siguió de manera muy conmovedora, cuando ya era hora de terminar, el neko anuncio que tenia preparada una nueva y gran cancion.

Ray: antes de que se vayan quiero que escuchen la nueva cancion que escribi, espero que les guste tanto como la que escribio Kaito, bueno la cancion se llama "el progreso" y va a a si-

Ray:

Yo quisiera poder aplacar una fiera terrible,  
yo quisiera poder transformar tanta cosa imposible,  
yo quisiera decir tantas cosas que pudieran hacerme  
sentir bien conmigo,  
yo quisiera poder abrazar mi mayor enemigo,  
yo quisiera no ver tantas nubes oscuras ariba,  
navegar sin hallar tantas manchas de aceite en los mares,  
y ballenas desapareciendo por falta de escrúpulos comerciales  
Yo quisiera ser civilizado como los animales  
Lalalalalalararallalaaa Yo quisiera ser civilizado como los animales...

Yo quisiera no ver tanto verde en la tierra muriendo,  
ni en las aguas de ríos los peces desapareciendo,  
yo quisiera gritar que ese tal olor negro no es mas que negro veneno  
ya sabemos que por todo eso vivimos ya menos,  
yo no puedo aceptar ciertas cosas que ya no comprendo  
el comercio de armas de guerra de muertes viviendo,  
yo quisiera hablar de alegría en vez de tristeza mas no soy capaz,  
yo quisiera ser civilizado como los animales...

Lalalalalarararalalaaaa Yo quisiera ser civilizados como los animales..  
Lalalalalalararalalaaaa Yo quisiera ser civilizados como los animales..

Yo no estoy contra el progreso si existiera un buen consenso  
errores no corrigen otros eso es lo que pienso  
Yo no estoy contra el progreso si existiera un buen consenso  
errores no corrigen otros eso es lo que pienso

Ray: bien con esta canción me despido de ustedes, espero que les haya gustado este concierto, nos vemos la próxima vez-dijo al momento que se bajaba del escenario, cuando vio a Kai, se acerco a el-dime te gusto mi canción?-pregunto sonriendo-

Kai: claro, es muy hermosa y toca tu corazón-sonriéndole-mira-dijo señalando una reportera que se acercaba a su neko-creo que tienes que atenderla mi amor

Ray: creo que si-respondió sonriendo-bien que es lo que quiere señorita-dijo el neko acercándose a la reportera

Reportera: yo tengo una gran pregunta para usted, por que se opuso a que construyeran el aeropuerto Kinomiya (NA: no se me ocurrió ningún otro nombre) en ese yacimiento de minerales, por que esta contra el progreso?-pregunto seria la reportera

Ray: no se equivoque, yo no estoy contra el progreso, es solo que debería existir un buen consenso, que no destruyéramos la naturaleza ni la perjudicáramos, un error no va a corregir otro, eso es lo que pienso.

Reportera: gracias por responder, fue un placer hablar con usted joven Kon-dijo la joven sonriendo- puedo pedirle otro favor?

Ray: claro-sonriéndole

Reportera: me daría su autógrafo?-mostrándole una pequeña libreta

Ray: por supuesto-tomando la libreta y firmándole

Reportera: muchas gracias joven Kon-

Ray: por nada-dijo mientras regresaba con Kai y lo tomaba de la mano y ambos de dirigía a su casa, al llegar a ella los dos chicos se dirigieron a su habitación, en la cual se quedaron toda la noche mostrándose el amor que ambos sentían (NA: ustedes ya saben ji ji ji ji).

Ray: te amo Kai-dijo el neko mientras abrazaba a su Kaito

Kai: y yo a ti mi amado Koneko-

FIN

NA: gracias por leer este fic, espero que les guste, aunque esta algo extraño, por favor dejen sus comentarios, quejas, y sugerencias, por fis.

"Comprare"-Jose Luis Perales

"El progreso"-Roberto Carlos


End file.
